


глупый плюшевый тигр

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Асу поручают научить Циклонис тому, что пригодится будущей императрице.





	глупый плюшевый тигр

Соглашаться на эту затею было самым глупым решением в его жизни. Нет, конечно, у него и выбора-то особо не было – ему сказали, что принцессе нужен учитель, который даст ей те знания, которые принцессам, в общем-то, и не нужны, если только принцам, а если сказали – значит надо выполнять, пусть даже каждая встреча с этой маленькой ведьмой заканчивалась тем, что она обижалась, жаловалась бабке и вообще ныла о том, что он-то, дескать, такой-сякой плохой, а еще от него дурно пахнет и все в этом роде. Маленькие девочки совместимы со взрослыми бойцами ровно так же, как и кошка с собакой, и сейчас роль большого уставшего пса приходилось играть ему. Сложно назвать юнца лет двадцати «взрослым бойцом», потому что юношеская импульсивность была все еще ему присуща, за что он часто получал по голове от старика-командующего, но он был куда старше шестилетней сопли, сидящей на горе подушек в окружении роскоши и игрушек. Старуха, объявив о приказе, погрозила жестокой расправой, если он попытается придушить ребенка, а потому перед встречей с этой маленькой оторвой приходилось лишь молиться несуществующим богам и глотать успокоительное, надеясь, что девчонка не станет слишком сильно выпендриваться в этот раз.

Пинком отворив дверь в покои малолетней козявки, он с недовольным видом вошел внутрь и последовал сквозь тысячи небольших коридоров в самую глубь, где стоял самодельный шатер из стульев с кучей подушек внутри. Топот сапог эхом отдавался в пустых коридорах, а редкие слуги, встреченные им на пути, испуганно вздрагивали и кланялись, пропуская его внутрь. До становления командующим армией Циклонии ему было далеко, как пешком до одной из лун этой безумной планеты, но в цитадели уже давно ходил слушок, что молодой фаворит старухи Анархис займет место угрюмого и старого нынешнего командующего, который ничего толком не делал после разгрома Альянса два года назад. Да и убил всех рыцарей не он с армией, а, как он сам любил выражаться, _какой-то шкет с завышенной самооценкой_ , который сейчас и шел к малявке-принцессе, чтобы учить ее каким-то премудростям. Его забавил тот факт, что старуха отдала такой приказ, потому что сам он не слишком смыслил во всех этих военных делах, заручаясь поддержкой не тактики, а меча и желания убить противника поскорее.

\- Мариа-а-а-ам!

Этот голосок сложно перепутать с каким-либо, и Мариам методично кривит лицо, уже представляя себе, что его ждет дальше. Картина с прошлых разов не изменилась – малявка сидела в куче подушек, держа в руках плюшевую игрушку, напоминающую какой-то куб с ушами и хвостом. Кажется, это был тигр, или что-то вроде этого, он не был уверен, потому что о тиграх слышал лишь из рассказов, да и в книжках видел. Принцесса крепче прижала к себе игрушку и недовольно глянула на вошедшего гостя, посмевшего побеспокоить ее в этот знаменательный момент. Мариаму не хотелось знать, что она делала в этот момент с этим дурацким плюшевым тигром, а потому он лишь громко фыркнул, изобразив приветствие, и потер подбородок.

\- У меня имя есть, вообще-то, - проворчал он, пробираясь сквозь дебри подушек.

Девчонка проигнорировала это и кинула в него другой, скаля зубки. Со стороны это выглядело довольно мило и забавно, но Мариам никогда не любил детей. Даже терпеть не мог. А потому это он воспринял, как очередной жест дерзости, который нужно устранить. Бабке нужен был мальчишка-вояка, а не капризная внучка, и груз ответственности за перевоспитание этой козявки лег именно на его плечи. Девочка недовольно повела плечом и отвернулась,

\- У тебя дурацкое имя. Серафим... Девчачье, что оно вообще значит? - она резко повернула голову, из-за чего копна ее пышных черных волос взмыла в воздух на мгновение, и показала ему язык. Мариам не стал противиться желанию и продемонстрировал малявке жест, состоящий из плотно сжатого кулака и оттопыренного среднего пальца, за что получил еще одной подушкой в лицо. – Тем более, ты происходишь из самых низов, откуда у тебя вообще фамилия? Или ты какой-нибудь потерянный принц, как из сказки, и я должна буду поцеловать тебя, чтобы расколдовать? Ну, знаешь, может из противного солдата ты превратишься во что-то стоящее!

Для шестилетней малявки у нее выходили слишком хорошие речи, чему можно было только подивиться. Циклонис недоуменно вскинула бровь, смотря на своего телохранителя, и тот лишь пожал плечами, внезапно для себя издав нервный смешок. На самом деле фамилия-то была не его, а совсем другой женщины, а вот о ее происхождении можно было только гадать, ведь она только отшучивалась и говорила, что придумала себе имя сама. А вот насчет принца... Ну, это очень долгая история. Когда-нибудь он ей все расскажет. Когда она поумнеет.

\- Глисту не спрашивали.

Отмахнувшись от девчонки, Мариам сел на подушки рядом с малявкой и проигнорировал ее недовольное ворчание по поводу вторжения в ее небольшой шатер. Девчонка обняла своего плюшевого тигра и повернулась боком к нему, опасливо смотря на парня, словно тот мог сделать что-то страшное с ней или с игрушкой. Но любопытство кошку сгубило, и уже через пару минут молчания она заинтересованно наклонила голову набок, тем самым дав понять, что делать ей нечего, а выяснить причину прихода Мариама интересно. Тот ухмыльнулся – план сработал идеально, быть может, он не зря сидел в детстве с кучей глупых детей, которые не хотели нормально слушать. Не смотря на неповиновение старшим, кроме бабки, в принципе, Циклонис была куда спокойней детей из глубоких дебрей Атмоса, потерявших родителей из-за войны. Ну да, тут уже сказывалась разница между воспитанием улицы и аристократии.

\- Твоя бабка сказала мне учить тебя. Не всяким штукам, вроде чтения и письма, а кое-чему более важному, - он сел, скрестив ногу по-турецки, и упер руки в колени. Циклонис недоуменно посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала. – Это значит, что я не должен слышать от тебя нытья, ты не получишь никакой дурацкой странной еды, вроде тех шоколадных конфет, никакого сна перед обедом, никаких слуг рядом. Но особенно никакого нытья. Усекла, сопля?

Циклонис нахмурилась и вновь недоуменно посмотрела на него, словно восприняла все это, словно шутку. Мариам громко заскрипел зубами, уже представляя себе, как будет таскать малявку за ухо, пытаясь объяснить ей принцип работы кристаллического оружия, который должен знать каждый вояка, или, например, тактику ведения боя, и что победа любой ценой – это не всегда хорошо. Она просто девчонка! Как она вообще поймет все это? Даже он не всегда понимает. Старуха чокнулась, она дала приказ, который нереально выполнить. Если она умрет раньше времени, то империя достанется в руки совершенно неумелому человеку, а работать регентом, пока Циклонис возится с плюшевыми тиграми, ему не хочется.

Мариам вздрогнул. Перевел взгляд на плюшевого тигра в руках у Циклонис. Избавление от старых привычек нужно было начинать уже сейчас, не сюсюкаясь с этой маленькой ведьмой, а это значило, что нужно идти радикальными путями. Протянув руку девочке, он несколько раз сжал ладонь в кулак и указал пальцем на плюшевую игрушку в руках у принцессы.  
\- Дай посмотреть.

\- Если тебе нужен такой тигр, то купи его себе сам, - недовольно пробурчала девочка, но игрушку дала. Что ж, это довольно мило, что она ему так доверяет. Но в то же время это была фатальная ошибка. Для нее, конечно же, хе-хе-хе.

Издав недовольный вздох, Мариам покрутил тигра в руках. Игрушка была достаточно простой, без всяких вычурных деталей, можно было подивиться тому, что принцесса интересовалась такой простой вещью, а не какой-нибудь нарядной куклой с кучей платьев, которые стоили дороже, чем жизнь одного из рядовых, работающих тут пушечным мясом. Циклонис внимательно следила за Мариамом, и тот, решив не слишком долго ждать торжественного момента, крепко взял тигра и порвал его на пополам. Игрушка сделала это с громким жалобным треском, часть наполнителя упала на пол и смешалась с подушками. Вытянув вперед руки, Мариам отпустил части тигра и хмыкнул, когда они упали на пол. Циклонис смотрела на это действо, словно на убийство лучшего друга, она осторожно коснулась морды плюшевого тигра и резко убрала палец назад.  
\- Настоящему императору не нужны игрушки, - рыкнул Ас.

По началу Циклонис молча смотрела на порванную игрушку, и он посчитал это своей небольшой победой, но когда она начала кукситься, а на глазах девочки появились слезы, парень понял, что это полный провал. С какой стати он вообще был уверен в том, что девчонка сразу же станет... кем-то другим, а не простой девчонкой? Даже не смотря на то, что она достаточно резкая и грубая по отношению к слугам и к нему лично, она все равно останется ноющей соплей, которая громко хнычет, если у нее отнять конфету. Мариам подумал о том, что в шесть лет он вел себя иначе, хотя-я-я... он вроде не был принцем, да и его единственной игрушкой на то время была палка, которой он бил противников по голове.

\- Я хочу тигра наза-а-ад! – заскулила девочка, вытирая слезы с глаз ладонями. Мариам скривился.

\- Нет.

\- Ты плохой! – продолжила она, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Откуда-то из-за угла выглянул заинтересованный слуга, но один метко кинутый в него нож, попавший в косяк рядом, мигом отбил у него весь интерес. Циклонис же не обратила даже на это внимания. – Злой и страшный!

\- Я продолжу быть таким, пока ты не начнешь слушать меня и не перестанешь ныть! – рявкнул Ас. Циклонис схватила подушку, лежащую у нее под ногами, и кинула ее ему в лицо, продолжая тереть глаза руками.

\- Я не хочу тебя слушать! Я хочу своего тигра назад! – она на мгновение замерла, после чего резко подняла голову и указала на парня пальцем. Обычное расстройство сменилось злобой. – Пошел прочь! Не хочу тебя видеть! Все бабушке расскажу, она-то тебе покажет!

Он не стал возражать и молча встал с подушек, игнорируя злые взгляды девочки. Развернувшись на месте, он ненароком глянул в зеркало и чуть помедлил, увидев, что Циклонис подбирает разорванные куски тигра и прижимает их к себе. _Так расстраиваться из-за любимой игрушки? Вот глупости-то,_ \- скривив лицо, Мариам быстрым шагом вышел прочь, даже не попрощавшись с принцессой. Сегодня вечером его ждет головомойка от старухи, которая хоть и жаждет чего-то стоящего от своей внучки, но все равно ее дико любит. Остается надеяться, что она не сошлет его на какой-нибудь Тундрас, чтобы следить за работами в шахтах, потому что это означало бы практические изгнание и забвение. Но, кажется, старуха не столь глупа, чтобы убивать свой единственный шанс получить молодого и способного командующего в будущем.

Мариам усмехнулся.

Впрочем, в далеком будущем, когда Циклонис сломает свою другую _любимую_ игрушку, ему будет не до смеха.


End file.
